vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1, Episode 8
Episode 8, subtitled Locked in the System, is the eighth episode in Video Game High School to air in the series, and the second last episode of Video Game High School Season 1. Overview The episode opens with a dramatized flashback of the major events of Episode 7. The parts dramatized and shown are when Brian D punches The Law, Ted breaks up with Ki Swan, when Brian D is expelled from VGHS, the grudge between Freddie Wong and Ki Swan, and Brian D's confession of his love to Jenny Matrix. The episode begins with Brian slowly walking towards a rather bland arcade named Endless Food & Fun. He is handed a broom when he walks in, noting that he was hired. A day later, however, the place is renamed to Brian's, which is a revolutionized arcade with many games, satisfied customers, and Brian D as the manager. He is then seen walking through the store, fixing a broken game and tossing another coin to two DXM players. Brian D stands next to Annihilist, who calls the night "a very busy night," also noting that he works from Brian D. One of the DXM players wants to play with Brian D, but Annihilist simply states that he never plays with customers. Brian D is then shown breaking up what would eventually become a fight between a customer and Jumpin' Jax, telling the latter to go back to VGHS. He suprisingly agrees, calling Brian D a "quitter." After he storms off, Brian D finds Ted at his arcade, who claps because of Brian D's heroic act. They go to get a slice of pizza. Ted first talks about how Calhoun said he cannot switch to Rhythm Gaming since he was locked into the Drifters' system, also calling him a "butt." He also has a theory that since Brian D signed up for a team, he could potentially go to tryouts for the varsity team tomorrow. Brian D rejects the idea, saying that "it wouldn't work when he's expelled," and also adding an excuse of the arcade hosting a birthday party tomorrow. They both have a toast to better days; Ted manages to drink all of his soda, with Ki Swan showing up with his guitar that she fixed. Ted is still fed up with Ki after what she did and refuses to talk to her, telling Brian D to tell her what ever he says (although she can still hear him); Ki Swan does the same as well. Stll angry and still not forgiving Ki despite the fact that she fixed his guitar, he takes it from her and leaves (and eventually goes to play Axe Legends). Ki, angry at Ted, leaves as well, sitting next to the arcade's front door on the outside. Brian D follows Ki outside and sits with her next to the front door. She confesses to Brian D that she too is angry at Ted because he's still mad at her even though she apologized and she's stuck in Rhythm and Gaming with his father, Freddie Wong, who she has a grudge against (and vice versa). Brian D tries to cheer her up by saying that peoples' problems can't always be fixed (therefore unsolvable). He tries a different example, comparing Ted to Ki's "Gomboss," saying that sure, he can be pushed around, and that you have to trust him to pick himself up and when he does, he'll be happy to see her. This advice cheers Ki up. Brian D now resorts to playing Skee Ball, until Jenny Matrix along. He is quite surprised to see her and is even taken aback when she states that "VGHS isn't the same without him." Like Ted, she wants Brian D to try out for the varsity team tomorrow, even ignoring the fact that he's expelled. She also mentions that she broke up with The Law, which seems to get his attention (and gets her to question if that was the only thing Brian D comprehended when she was speaking). Although she somewhat fails to convince him to go and tryout, she challenges him to a game of DXM; Brian D accepts this challenge (which also contradicts what Annihilist mentioned earlier to Brian D not playing with customers). The episode now focuses on Ted, who is utterly failing at Axe Legends. While it shows him doing bad, it shows Brian D and Jenny having fun together while playing DXM. It doesn't take long for Ted to fail the song, when he feels like bashing his guitar, unsatisfied. While he is in the form, however, he sees a note from Ki on the back, saying that she was sorry she broke his heart and that she fixed his guitar. At that moment, Ted realizes that he isn't mad at Ki anymore and wants to make up for his bitterness; he searches around the arcade and eventually finds her outside the arcade, getting up to leave. Ted rushes to her and apologizes dearly, wanting her to take him back. She kisses him, which meant yes. Meanwhile, Brian D and Jenny finish their DXM game. This game, and the fact that Jenny wants him to try out, has convinced Brian D to go tomorrow for tryouts. They almost kiss, but are interrupted by Ted and Ki, who announce that they're together again. The four do a four-way high five to end the episode. After, it shows a brief introduction to the next episode, showing possible footage of the tryouts. External Links *Watch Episode 8 on Rocket Jump *Watch Behind the Scenes of Episode 8 Trivia *Many Casablanca references are made throughout the episode. *The scene where Brian D picks up a mop and the camera pans to the sky and back again is a reference to "Grim Fandango" by Lucas arts, where the main character Manny starts mopping and a year later is the owner of the club. * The track that Brian D and Jenny dance to while playing DXM is "Love ♥ Shine" by Riyu Kosaka. * When Ted is apologizing to Ki, Ki pushes him while the Gumboss sound is played, referencing what Brian said earlier in the episode about ted being like the gumboss Category:Episodes Category:Season 1